


Klance Fluffy Movie Date

by GABE70792



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: After season 7 but the castle is still there, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, M/M, Some mention of Krolia, Updates on weekends maybe, klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-08-10 21:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16463066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GABE70792/pseuds/GABE70792
Summary: This is my first fanfiction for this fandom and ever!!! Please give me kudos or suggestions! If you give me suggestions you might just make it into the next chapter! Thanks!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction for this fandom and ever!!! Please give me kudos or suggestions! If you give me suggestions you might just make it into the next chapter! Thanks!

             The whole team was there, Lance, Keith, Shiro, Pidge, Hunk, Princess Allura, and Coran. Shiro suddenly stood up, “Hey, I got stuff to do in my room. Good night.” He left the room and as soon as he did the whole team stood, all except Lance and Keith.

“Yeah, Allura and I are going to have a girls’ night,” Pidge said, as they left the lounge.

“Hey Coran, I’m going to need some help making dinner. Can you help,” Hunk asked.

“Of course.”

Allura had stayed to tell the two boys something. “Hey Keith and Lance. There are some movies in the cabinet. Shiro picked them up while we were at the space mall. Also there’s a blanket and some freshly popped popcorn if you two get cold or hungry. “ she giggled, then left the room.

The team had helped Pidge set up security cameras in the living room so that way they could spy on the two. They started to notice that the two boys were pretty lonely, well, lately. Between Keith leaving Voltron to join the Blade of Marmora, and Lance touring the galaxy with the Voltron Collation, the two barely spent time together. But this “date” was going to change that. To make sure that neither of them left, Pidge and Allura has made sure to lock the doors and to keep their bayard in their rooms.

“So,” Lance said. Keith’s head turned. “How’s life with the Blade?”

“Why are you so worried about me and the blade? You should be worried about the team.” Keith said, really annoyed.

“Well I’m sorry for worrying about you. I guess I missed you that’s all..”

The whole team gasped at that comment. “Wow I didn’t know Lance had a thing for Keith,” Shiro said. “Yeah me either, I thought he had a thing for you Princess,” Pidge said pointing towards Allura. “Shh, just watch,”Shiro said, pointing towards the screen.

“Wha? You missed me? Wow, you must really be lonely to miss me,” Keith teased.

Lance groaned,”Let’s just watch a movie Mullet.” He got up and went to the cabinet. There were tons of movies. All space related of course. Wall-e, Space Jam, E.T and quite a few others. “We have WALL-E, Space Jam or E.T. Which one? I was thinking WALL-E, because it’s actually pretty cute.”

Lance was always a sucker for kids movies. He had to be. His niece would always go,” Hey Uncle Lance, can you watch a movie with me? It’s Disney.” Then she would give him the puppy dog eyes. He couldn’t say no to those. Plus he kinda enjoyed them.

“Ugh, I’m reading”

“When are you ever ‘reading’,”

"Ill have you know that I am reading the latest book from Gerard Way, so..."

“I bet you just don’t want to spend quality time with your boyfriend.”

 

The whole team again gasped at poor Lances decision in words. “I KNEW IT. LANCE AND KEITH ARE GAY!!!! I ALWAYS KNEW IT,” Pidge screamed. “Shhh Pidge, they’ll hear you.”

 

 

“Oh crap, did I literally just say that aloud,” Lance facepalmed himself, turning a bright red.

“What,” Keith looked up from his book. “Boyfriend? I’m confused”

“I totally did, did I”

“Umm yeah you kinda did. And actually I didn’t mind it,” Keith said, a little blush appeared as he walked up and made his way towards Lance.

Lance didn’t know how to handle it. Of course he knew he had a thing for Keith ever since the Garrison. But he didn’t think that after two years of him being gone and then suddenly showing up with his Galran Mom, a space wolf, and an Altean. He just couldn’t help himself. “Wow Keith, when did you get such a good glow up? I mean, look at those muscles,” He reached out to touch them. Keith backed off a little then gently let himself be touched.

“Well time has been different where I’ve been. For you it would’ve probably been two weeks but for me it was two years. Besides, you know what they say ‘a child grows when they are taken cared for and loved’” he started to tear up when Lance had put his arm around him. “Hey it’s going to be ok. Let’s just watch the movie”

 Pidge and the team were crying. They just wanted to comfort their little boy. But couldn’t go out there because their cover would’ve been blown. Shiro asked Allura to pass the tissues, while Coran was just clinging on to Hunk saying that it was filthy in the room just like he always did when he needed an excuse to cry.

 

Anyway back to the two boys...they were just about at the best part of the movie, the fire extinguisher scene. Lance’s favorite scene.

“Hey, Lance?”

“Yes, Lonely?”

“Could that be Voltron one day? And I'm not lonely anymore.”

“We’ll see, emo,” Lance bopped his nose.

Keith immediately pushed him. Too hard. Lance fell off the couch.

“Keith, what the quiznak is wrong with you”

“I’m not emo. Just depressed sometimes. But not anymore now that I have my family back.”

“Shut up, the entire team knows your emo. Mainly Pidge”

 

“True,” Pidge said.

 

“Well I’m not. Pidge is just wrong.”

“Umm according to my calculations, she isn’t”

“Lance, leave the math to Pidge.”

“Ok that’s it. You asked for it…TICKLE FIGHT” Lance jumped on top of Keith and started to tickle him.”

“Lance...haha...stop...  
aha!”

Keith had finally managed to pull off Lance and flip on top of him. “Looks like the tables have turned sharpshooter.” He started to wrestle with Lance.

“Hey I said tickle fight not wrestle and beat the crap out of me. Just because we’re bonding doesn’t mean you have to beat me either.” Lance pouted as he got back up to the couch grabbing the popcorn and blanket.

“WHAT DID YOU SAY?!”

“Umm I said,’H ey I said tickle fight doesn’t mean you get to beat the crap out of me’” Lance said.

“No no. The thing after that.”

“Oh you mean ‘You don’t have to beat me either’?” He laughed.

“No before that.”

“Oh the ‘bonding’ part?”

“What the hell loser. You remember?!”

  
Keith had started to throw pillows at Lance . “I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU REMEMBER. YOU ACTED LIKE IT DIDN’T HAPPEN.”

“Hey,hey,hey. I was trying to get with Allura back then. I didn’t know that you came with a dog.”

“Well I do now. So you can get some time with him if you want.”

“Come here Yorak. Come here boy”

“Seriously? What kind of name is ‘Yorak’?”

“Hey don’t get offended. That was supposed to be my name. But then my dad named me Keith. So you better be happy because our shipname wouldn’t be Klance or Koclain. It be something like Lorak or something else.”

“What’s a ship”

“Dude, you are literally the king of memes, yet you don’t know what a ship is?”

“Just kidding I do”

“Man, don’t do this crap to me” Keith snuggled up to Lance.

“Uhh.” Lance blushed but he put his arm around the red paladin.

The crew was fangirling. “Quiznak they’re cuddling.” Pidge said.  
“Ok ok ok. Chill out Pidge. It’s just a date. Kids do this all the time on their first date,” Shiro said  
“Fine” Pidge huffed and turned back in their chair. “But I get ten bucks if they kiss by the end of the night”  
“You got yourself a deal.”

Shiro looked around at the rest of the crew, “I want to go check on them.”

“No look at them,”Pidge said as the two were getting closer and closer.

“Lance, I need…to tell you something”

“Keith I have to too,” Lance said as his fingers were intertwined in Keith’s hair.

“I really like you,” the two said at the same time.


	2. Whatever Mullet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this is a really short chapter.

“I really like you,” the two said at the same time.

They got closer and closer until there was no space between them

“Ha, told you Shiro. You owe me twenty bucks,” Pidge said.

“What? I thought it was ten. I’m pretty sure it was ten. Allura, didn’t she say ten?”

“Well Shiro, as much as I would like to agree with you, Pidge said twenty,” Allura said as she winked at her.

“No, you just winked at her, that means something’s up.”

“Shiro just give her the money,” surprisingly Hunk said. “ Plus, don’t you think that we should go get them?”

“Yes, uh, let’s go get them,” Coran said. “I mean, they seemed to have ‘bonded’ quite enough.”

“Yeah, I think so too,” Shiro said as he got out his wallet and gave Pidge a twenty. “Now,” he turned towards Allura. “Could you open the door?”

She goes, but fails to open it. One by one, the paladins try but each of them fail.

“Hey, I think Pop-Pop Wimbleton put in a machine that when you talk in it, you can hear it from all over the castle.”

“Pidge?”

“On it,” she picked up the phone next to her. “LANCE AND KEITH COULD YOU COME HELP US?! WE’RE STUCK IN A CLOSET NEAR THE TRAINING ROOM.”

“Keith, what are they talking about,” Lance said, lifting Keith’s head gently so he could get up.  
Keith didn’t hear him, as he was fast asleep. “Keith, baby. Wake up,” Lance said, as he gently shook the sleeping Keef.  
Keith mumbled, then eventually got up after Lance’s repetitive kisses. “What? What is so important that you just had to wake me up?”

“Umm, Pidge said that the rest of the team is locked in room beside the training room. And don’t be mad. You love me, don’t you?”

“Yeah, I guess.”

“Let’s go get them, mullet,” Lance said, as he ruffled Keith’s hair.

“Hey, if we’re going to do this, you can’t touch my hair, whenever you want.”

“Whatever, Mullet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave Kudos and/or suggestions!!!


	3. "You what?"

The two boys made their way to the room where the training room was.

“Hey, Keith. What are we going to tell the team?”

“I don’t know, maybe we should start out like normal. The fighting, the play-fighting, stuff like that,” Keith said.

“Yeah I guess,” Lance said as they arrived at the room.

“You wanna do the honor,” Keith asked.

“Of course,” Lance said, with a quick kiss, then opened the door. 

As soon as he did that, Allura, Pidge, Coran, Hunk and Shiro came tumbling out. When they all got up, Keith looked into the room and saw the set-up. “Umm...guys? What the hell is that?”

“Look, baby. Calm down. They were probably playing video games or something,” Lance said, rubbing Keith’s shoulder.

“No,” Keith took his hand off of him. “Shiro, you can’t lie to me, so tell me. Were you spying on us?”

“Yes,” the whole team looked at him with the looks of death. “My god. Man, if looks could kill.”

“Ok guys, spill. We saw you two being cuddly and stuff,” Pidge said, eagerly.

“Pidge, let the two boys be. We all have secret,” Shiro said. At the mention of secrets, the team turned. “Ok, yeah. I will admit one, if you all share one of yours.”

The whole team nodded and waited patiently. “Ok. Takashi, you can do this,” he took a deep breath. “Back on Earth, before the Kerberos mission. I had a significant other. Adam was his name. He was super cute, talented, wore glasses, super smart and more. Before I decided to go on the mission, Adam and I talked about it. I told him how important it was to me. He argued that I shouldn’t go because of the disease I had in my other body. He asked if I knew how important I was to him. But, the last thing he said to me was to not expect him to be there when I got back. So just because I’m the “cool space Dad” that you guys think I am,” he looked over at Hunk, who put in on his page “Space Dad” in the paladin handbook. “Anyway, what I’m trying to say is that everyone is capable of living whoever they want. Girl or boy. And I just wish you would accept me," Shiro was in tears. 

"Oh Shiro," Allura said, as she stepped forward to "We will always accept you no matter what or who you like. We had those people on Altea too, so I know what people can do."

"Yeah, I mean I'm non-binary, so I accept you no matter what. If I didn't that would make me a hypocrite," Pidge questioned. 

"Yeah totally. I accept my gay Space-dad," Hunk said, wrapping Shiro in a giant hug. 

"WE LOVE OUR SPACE-DAD," all the paladins yelled as they ran to give Shiro a group hug. 

And up until that moment, Shiro was finally starting to feel like he was home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave Kudos and/or suggestions!!!!


	4. ANNOUNCEMENT

I need help. I know I haven't been on and updating as much as i would like to. I am going through writer's block. I need ideas on which character should have which secrets.   
For example: Lance misses his family so much that he would quit Voltron if it meant him getting to see them again.   
Things like that. Thanks! 

~GABE70792

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to leave Kudos or suggestions!!!


End file.
